


Fearless

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Series: Fearless [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fearless, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Ponder, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo looks back and looks on.<br/>Cris looks back and looks on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leo

Lionel Messi was now a 32 year old married man, and he'd found an old photo album lying around.

He opened it uo, and saw a selfie of him and Cris on their first date together.

He smiled at that. He smiled at all the other pictures too, for they were all of him and Cris.

He reflected back on his 16 year-old self for a while, and he thought about something - how scared he once was.

As a teenager, he was always scared; bullies, homophobia, etc...

But one thing in particular, well three really: love, commitment, and marriage.

He was also quite scared of PDA. And the dark. He hated the dark.

He's been married to Cris for 6 years now, and for the first time, he saw the major changes that took place in his life.     

He was married! He was in love and in a commited relationship! And even married!

He even kissed his husband in public often.

So he saw how fearless he was now, as if bullies and homophobia had just vanished out of his path, as well as cold feet and commitment issues because now, something, or rather someone, mattered more.

The man who took away all his fear, Cris.  


	2. Cris

Cris was walking back home from work because the day was nice and he wasn't in a rush.

On the way, he saw a Starbucks.

But it wasn't just any Starbucks! It was the one where he and his now husband ran into each other after years of being estranged! This is the one where he and Leo reunited! This was a very special place for him, so he went in and ordered two pumpkin spice lattes, as it was Autumn and it was Leo's favorite drink, under the name "forever".

After getting them, he left and continued his walk home, and he reflected on his relationship with the short and adorable lawyer.

He remembered the time he cheated, and the way he felt like he'd just done the worst thing in the World, like he'd destroyed a priceless treasure or he killed someone who did nothing but good to the World.

He remembered how much he hated himself, and how much Leo hated him after that and how it tore them apart everyday.

He remembered how he made that one amazing apology, and how Leo took him back.

He remembered how happiness hit him like a freight train after that.

He remembered the disappointment of college and the loneliness by separation it brought.

He remembered how he felt when he graduated college valedictorian, but felt a twinge of disappointment when he gave his speech but there was no Leo in sight.

He remembered how he moved to Boston because he had knew Leo had plans to move to Boston after college, and how he spent months looking for him.

He remembered how he ran into him by chance and although he didn't look like his teenage self anymore, he still looked perfect and how they managed to amazingly recognize each other.

He remembered how they kissed and got back together.

He remembered how they lived, loved, and laughed together all the time after tat.

He remembered when he proposed at a park and people around them cheered them on as Leo said "yes".

He remembered their wedding on the beach, and how he was terrified of getting married and repeating the same old mistakes.

And he remembered how that fear vanished when Leo walked down the aisle.

And he realized that with Leo by his side, he would always be happy, and that he would never repeat the same old mistakes.

Because good God he loved his little Barcelona so damn much. 


End file.
